Next Gen
by HHaines
Summary: When the Avengers decide to find new teamates to replace them one day, they assume that meeting and training their prodigies will be a simple process. But for the Avengers, when is anything ever simple?


A little background- set in 2021. Infinity War happened but the remaining Avengers got everyone back. Most of the Avengers that had joined the team over the years moved on or disjoined and the original 6 Avengers were left to defend the world. The mood is much like it was back in 2012-2015 in regards to the members of the team. _Multi Chapter Story, if you like, leave reviews. If you don't like, just move on. Enjoy!_

"New members?"

"I like the team we have right here."

"I second that."

"Actually, I think that someone new could refreshing. What did you have in mind?"

The others voices came to a halt when they heard the doctor speak. He wasn't usually to keen on any idea that would cause him more anxiety, and adding a member to the Avengers sounded like the perfect stress storm.

"Well," Tony continued, excited to have some support, "When Peter was living with us here at the compound a few years ago, everyone seemed more content. He was such a ball of energy and delight and it felt nice to have him around-"

"We can't decide to add someone to the team just because they they lighten our moods, Tony." Natasha flipped her red curls over her shoulder. At the same time Steve started, "We cannot put someone in a life threatening position for our own needs."

"But-"

"That's extrwemwy selfwish." Thor remarked while chewing on a blueberry pop tart that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The god always seemed to have some type of food in his hand.

"Hey," Clint narrowed his eyes, "Is that a blueberry pop tart?" Thor widended his eyes innocently at Clint but said nothing. "Thor, you know those are mine! They're the only kind I like, I even put a note on the box that said, 'CLINT'S PROPERTY'. Come on, man!" Clint gazed morosely at the pop tart, but ultimately decided he wanted nothing to do with one covered in Thor's slobber. Thor inconspicuously tried to unwrap another pop tart when Clint turned away, but the super-spy missed nothing. With a growl he lunged at Thor to claim the sugary goodness. Natasha was caught in the crossfire, seeing as she was sitting between them on the sofa. She tried in vain to push back the two men, who were now smacking each other, to no avail. Eventually she just rolled her eyes and dove out of the sandwich and onto the floor. Their disputes about food, of all things, got more ridiculous each day. Steve was now shouting at the fighting pair, but wary of getting too close to their swinging fists.

Tony, meanwhile, was watching everything unfold from his spot at the front of the room. Growing more incredulous by the second, he tried to regain some ounce of control by waving his hands and yelling, which only added to the din. Tony took it as a small victory that he had even gotten them all seated and listening to him initially, but he wasn't through what he had to say. "HEY!" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs, temporarily distracting Thor. Clint took that as a window of opportunity to snatch the crushed pop tart out of the God's tensed hand. He then flipped over the back of the couch and sprinted to the other side of the room. Thor started towards him. "THOR. CLINT. CAN I FINISH WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?" Clint and Thor glanced at Tony as if they had forgotten he was there and then looked back to each other. They retreated to the couch and sat down, both still glowering.

"Finally. Okay, where did I leave off? Oh right, you were all accusing me of being selfish. On that note, I was just listing a perk of adding another person, not the whole reason we should. More of why I had this idea was because of Pepper. The other night she asked me how long I thought I'd continue to be an Avenger. I was going to answer her, but then I realized I had no idea. But it really can't bee much longer, can it? For any of us really, except maybe Thor. Thor doesn't age or have restrictions on his body, but the rest of us do. How long will it be before we're not able to effectively defend the world?

"Look, bottom line guys, we can't be Avengers forever. I feel like we each need to find a candidate to eventually replace us one day, preferably on the younger side, who we can train. We have to have plans set in place for when we're gone or unable to perform. The world needs the Avengers." Tony clasped his hands together and rocked back on the balls of his feet, expecting a nuclear reaction. Instead, the group seemed a little put out by his speech. Bruce was kneading the fabric of his pants, Natasha and Clint were mirror images staring straight ahead, and Tony could sense there were wheels turning in their heads. Thor was munching on his poptart thoughtfully while Steve had his head pulled back with his eyes closed.

Tendrils of doubt slowly made their way through Tony's system and he began to wonder if his idea was completely crazy, mad scientist crazy, as they sometimes were. _No,_ he told himself, _This is a good idea, I can feel it. Besides, when am I wrong?_ The team was still silent, and Tony contemplated if he should make another effort to convince them that he was right, they did need this.

Finally, Thor broke the silence. "I'm in, Stark."

Steve followed his lead. "Me too."

Nat and Clint glanced at each other, sighed, and responded in unison. "Ditto."

Everyone looked at Bruce. "Yeah, yeah, I guess I'm in too."

"Well, looks like it's going to be an eventful few months." Tony grinned triumphantly.

"Finding my candidate will be simple," Thor remarked.

Steve turned to him. "How do you figure?"

"I will set my hammer down in a public place, and if someone is able to yield my mighty weapon, Mjolnir will have deemed them worthy and that is good enough for me." Thor smiled jovially.

"Thor," Natasha smirked, "I doubt that there is any human that would be able to pick up your hammer. Plus, what if someone does and they're... let's say... 85 years old?"

"Then we'd have an 85 year old with the powers of Thor! Always worth a try!" Thor said positively. Clint smiled and thought _, This is going to be sooooo fun._


End file.
